User talk:Poisoon140
__TOC__ Shurow (talk) 23:01, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:how do I add all the cool stuff to my profile? Well, it takes alot of coding, but if you want something that you want that's on my profile (like the pokemon gifs) just ask me and I'll tell you how to add them :). - Music meep oh, it isn't hard! Just tell me the music you would like on your profile and I'll show you. - Happy Birthday! Hi, Poisoon140 Sorry for being late, but happy birthday none the less! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Unrelated images Hello: Please do not upload any unrelated pictures to the Club Penguin Wiki, as it is against our [[Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Images#Un-related_Images|Imagery Policy's "Un-related Images"]] section. If you fail to obey this warning, you will be blocked according to the Policy. Have a good day : If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 01:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Unrelated images Hello: Regarding your message, it is my duty to remind you that the [[Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Images#Un-related_Images|Imagery Policy's "Un-related Images"]] section is very strict about what can be uploaded and what can be not uploaded. The image you uploaded broke this section, so I had to remove it from the Wiki's databases. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to leave me a message. Have a good day : If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Logos Hi Poisoon, Please note that the logos you've recently submitted to the logo design page do not fulfill the criteria of the page. A logo cannot be wider than 250px nor larger than 65px in height. You still have time to submit new ones, but please make sure that they follow the project's rules. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:35, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Why did you delete my blog called "WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST POOKIES?!?!"? Because it could cause potential arguments or flame wars. Also, please sign talk pages with ~~~~ next time. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 18:12, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hai. Hey, I noticed your profile is a bit messy. Send me a message if you want some tips on how to clean it up a bit :D ----------------------- Rekanochi (talk) 15:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re: Hai. Ok, to get started, you should make a user box section. The userboxes on your page are spread out and confusing, so you should add a section labeled "Userboxes" and put all of them under there. Send me another postcard if you need anything else. ------------------------------------- BTW, start using the four ~ to sign your cards. ------------------------------------- Rekanochi (talk) 15:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) im so sorry!! if you got offended i was not talking about you, really i dont see you are retarded, forgive me, poiso... got his name from "poison" i refer to him thus, because he really is irriting, i was no talking to you, forgive me Pookie Attacks Hi. I've noticed most of the time on the forums, you try to defend pookies. I see your intentions, and I respect your will to defend the nice pookies. But, there are very little nice pookies, so your intentions are a bit... rude. The people who say that pookies are mean say that as a general statement, because not all pookies are like you. I understand why you try to defend pookies, but it's a lost cause when you realize how many bad pookies there are. Hope you can understand. --------------------------------------------- Rekanochi (talk) 23:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Pookie Attacks That's not what I meant. If you actually read through the message you would get what I meant. --------------------- Rekanochi (talk) 22:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm sick of it. You always defend those demons with your crap. You probably sit on the computer all day trying to think of witty insults to people who obviously know better than being an evil virtual baby. None of those "cute" yellow penguins even LOOK like a real baby penguin. Even if you ARE a nice one, the ratio between nice pookies and bad pookies is very small. If you want the pet shop to forever be the pookie shop, go on ahead. Make everyone endure all your crap until the point in which you are blocked. If you have nothing better to do then be a "wittle angel" go read a book. -------- Rekanochi (talk) 20:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC), one of the many wikia users with common sense. Thread Wars have to stop. Hello, Poisoon. I have a question for you. Could you please stop defending pookies, because an argument will begin. And I will have to end up removing the thread. I do not want this to happen. Please listen to what Rekanochi said. Thank you. Screenpenguin (talk) 21:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC)Screenpenguin, 7/28/2013. Pookies Hi Poisoon, Whether you like pookies or not, please don't change the meaning of pookie templates- some people may be using them. If you want you can make your own one. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Dude,can you please stop being a pookie (and defending them Pookies are horrible,and NOT ' innocent,they hoard the pet shop,and just look at them ,my point is is stop defending pookies,stop creating flame wars,and stop being a pookie Cartoon1000 (talk) 18:43, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Last warning Hello Poisoon140: This is your final warning. If you keep fighting with other users with anything related to pookies in our forums, you will be blocked per according to our Fighting Policy. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time]] 00:54, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Sorry for flaming you... I just REALLY HATE pookies... can I just ask you to stop talking about pookies? I'll keep quiet about them if you do too. I really want to be your friend, but it's hard because you keep reminding me of the days where all pookies did to me was bully. Don't starve.... or rather, don't edit my user page. (talk) 01:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Oi Doya mind answering why I'm blocked on CP Pookie Wiki? Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I don't want to try and compromise. I mean really, who blocks someone for having an opinion? Don't starve.... or rather, don't edit my user page. (talk) 19:44, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Reply Oh... mmk. XD Imma just wait until it's over... Don't starve.... or rather, don't edit my user page. (talk) 20:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) CONGRATS! Congrats on 1,000 edits, my friend! .D. The name is Majora... Majora's Mask. (talk) 15:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) OMG DUDE! I'm not teasing non-members! I'm trying to get into the concert...OK it was kinda teasing but come on! The non-member logo IS JUST A STAR! Doesn't that seem weird?! SO THE CONVERSATION ENDS NOW! S4G4Wikia (talk) 15:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:I Made A Template! Hi Poisoon, Cool template! Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Your a guy? I though you were a girl all this time. I am Marioracer1, a former stickman, now a potato (talk) 14:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey! Thanks brah. Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 19:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chuggaaconroy!= YAY! :D Btw, I updated the logo. Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 20:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013